1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which follows a moving photographic subject and focuses the taking lens at the time of exposure.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, a camera provided with an anticipating drive automatic focus adjustment device that follows a moving photographic subject while driving the taking lens and, upon the release of the shutter, calculates an anticipated drive quantity required for focusing the taking lens on the moving subject at the time of exposure and drives and focuses the taking lens in conformance with this anticipated drive quantity, is known.
Also known is a camera which prevents the blurring of photos caused by a vibration of the camera body that occurs when the mirrors are elevated. With this blur preventing camera, since exposure is started when a preset delay time has elapsed after the completion of the elevation of the mirrors, the vibration of the camera body caused by the elevation of the mirrors is sufficiently attenuated by the time exposure starts and as a result, photographs free of blurring can be achieved.
However, on a camera that is provided with an anticipating drive automatic focus adjustment device, a problem of inaccurate focus arises when blur prevention is implemented when the mirrors are elevated because the time lag from the start of mirror elevation to the start of exposure is lengthened by the delay time for blur prevention and consequently, the taking lens does not focus on the moving subject at the time of exposure.